Basic bus stabilization methods used in previous spacecraft designs may comprise a system with three basic units that are each individually stabilized with staggered set-points. The staggered set-points may transition from mode to mode as a central amplifier varies across a full operating range. Gaps between operating modes may result in bus transients that can create a large low frequency ripple on a bus when subjected to continuous load transients. The bus impedance may be very high as a control transitions from mode to mode of the central amplifier. Also in some cases, there is a limited amplitude oscillation that persists on the bus until a capability of a current source such as a solar panel increases or a load changes.